spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hex (Ben 10)
Hex (Ben 10) was a recuiring villain in the orignal Ben 10 Saga. History Ben 10 Hex, along with his neice Charmcaster and brother Spellbinder tried to escape Ledgerdomain, however his brother was not able to make it. Hex was first seen in the Episode Lucky Girl, where he was looking for a gem stones known as the Charms of Bezel, until he lost one of them, witch was in the possesion of Gwen Tennerson, leading him to look for it until he found Gwen and tried to take the gem by force. He cornered the Ben, Gwen and Max in a graveyard but was defeated. Hex reappears in Tough Luck, as he was looking for a replacment for the gems he lost with his neise Charmcaster after she broke him out of prison, only to find out that Gwen Tennerson has that replaciment. He and Charmcaster often tried to take it from Gwen but failed with Charcaster trying to betray him. In the episode Don't Drink the Water, Hex was shown to be wanting to grow young again and stole a drop of water from a shop owner and made that shop keeper tell him where he got that drop of water and later went to look of the Fountin of Youth. When he found more of the water, he became younger again and went deeper to find the Foutin itself. Fighting against the tennerson family again as well as Hector until Baby Heatblast went supernova and blasted hex and the fountin away. A todler-looking Hex was being carried by Charmcaster at the end of the episode. While some might not consider it cannon, in the videogame known as Ben 10: Protecter of Earth, Hex was possessed by the ghostly alien known as Zs'Skayr, and was a miniboss that was openng portals to the Anur System so that Zs'Skayr's minions could take over Earth Hex appeared in the episode known as Time Heals, where he was attacking Gwen because she stole one of his books. Another version of Hex in a distopion reality was seen with charmcaster where they took over the world, captured Ben Tennerson and turned Kevin Levin into a stone Monster, however Gwen prtevented this timeline from existing. Hex was mentioned in the videogame Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, by Charmcaster. While it might not be considered as cannon, Hex appeared in the videogame known as Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex, possably as the main antagonist... In the episode Enemy of My Frenemy, where he went to attack Gwen for taking one of his books again but this time he actuly caught her in a force bubble, this lead Gwen to tell him the truth about her neice witch made him let Gwen take the book and whatever else she needed, but hex did not want to go through a "suicide mission" and so stayed on Earth. A vision of Hex appeared in the episode Night of the Living Nightmare, as one of the nightmares that appeared due to Albedo wanting to give Ben Tennerson a Cassiopeian Dream Eater but failed. In the episode Charm School, Hex makes a reappearance as a professor at Friedkin University... Cartoon Network Fusionfall Hex has appeared in Cartoon Network Fusionfall, where he... Powers and Abilities Hex is a powerful mage that has abilities over mana. He can bring stone gargoyales to life, levetate in midair, shoot lasers out of his staff and teletport. Appearances Ben 10 Orignal Series *Season 1 **Episode 10 Lucky Girl *Season 2 **Episode 22 Tough Luck *Season 4 **Episode 42 Don't Drink the Water *Ben 10: Protector of Earth Alien Force *Season 3 **Episode 41 Time Heals *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (mentioned) *Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Ultimate Alien *Season 3 **Episode 45 Enemy of My Frenemy **Episode 49 Night of the Living Nightmare (vision) Omniverse *Season 7 **Episode 63 Charm Shcool *Season 8 **Episode 75 Third Time's a Charm **Episode 78 The Most Dangerous Game Show Secret Saturdays *Season 1 **Episode 7 Van Rook's Apprentice (cameo) Other *Cartoon Network: Fushionfall See Also *Charmcaster *Spellbinder *Hex (2016) Navigation Category:Ben 10 Category:Ben 10 Sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Mana Users Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Neutral Sorcerers Category:Ally Sorcerers Category:Sorcerers Category:Redeemed Category:Retired Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Secret Saturdays Category:Secret Saturdays Sorcerers Category:Cartoon Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers